Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices, for example, to interact with one another, create content, share content, and view content. In some cases, a user can utilize his or her computing device to access a social networking system (or service). The user can provide, post, share, and access various content items, such as status updates, images, videos, articles, and links, via the social networking system.
Social networking systems may have access to significant amounts of data. For example, a social networking system may have access to data about users on the social networking system, content posted to the social networking system, and user interactions with content posted to the social networking system. User experience associated with a social networking system can be enhanced using data available to the social networking system. When knowledge of users, content, and user interactions on the social networking system is gained, features, services, and other tools offered through the social networking system can be optimized to increase user interest in and engagement with the social networking system.